Laid Bare
by icanhearthedrums
Summary: How come Raven can't see that Charles is just trying to keep her nakedness from being ogled by hormonal teenagers, and not trying to hide her from the world as she's come to believe? *sigh* I guess Charles will just have to give her a taste of her own medicine. Cue some drooling on Erik's part, laughter from the boys, and a VERY traumatized Raven. E/C as always. Rating changed to M
1. A Misunderstanding

Hey guys! So I hope you like this story. It came to my attention that Raven is pretty stubborn, just like Charles (prob runs in the family). What if Charles flaunts around just like Raven does...would she finally see some sense?!

As always, reviews are greatly appreciated!

"DAMN IT, CHARLES! This is ME! Don't you understand? I can't hide anymore. MUTANT AND PROUD, Charles!"

And with that outburst, Raven's naked blue form turns her back on the stunned group sitting at the table and marches out of the kitchen. Stunned expressions from Charles, and the team of mutants sitting around the breakfast table, are left in the wake of her pride and self-righteousness.

Erik holds a smug expression on his face. He obviously agrees with Raven. That stupid smirk is still on his face when Charles turns his wide-eyed expression to Erik for confirmation of what just happened.

"She's got a point, Charles. She shouldn't feel the need to hide who she really is. She's a mutant and this world will need to learn to accept her." Erik smirks at him over the rim of his coffee cup.

Alex, Sean and Hank immediately know the warning signs for the argument that is set to happen between their mentors. They've been through enough of these to know what to expect. Suddenly, their plates of sunny side up eggs are far more interesting than it should be.

"But..." Charles splutters, still holding onto the tea cup he had halfway raised to his lips when Raven's words froze him in place. "but I just told her that she should put something on."

His expression is one of confusion. Erik has to remind himself that that lost puppy look does NOT look adorable on Charles. He has to remind himself that it does NOT make his eyes look even more blue. And, NO, he does not want to go and kiss the confused, adorable, infuriating man.

Instead, Erik scoffs and resumes drinking his coffee.

Charles places his teacup onto the table, daintily. He's lost in thought for a few minutes, the only sound in the kitchen being the scrapes of knives and forks over fine china. The quiet is unsettling until Erik speaks again. "She just wants you to accept her as she is, Charles. The sooner you see her as a mutant, and not a freak that needs to be accepted by adopting a facade, the better for the both of you...not to mention all of mutant kind."

Hank shifts uncomfortably in his seat. Charles glances at the shifty teen for a second before turning his attention back to Erik's challenging stare. "Erik, I'm not going to have this discussion with you right now."

Charles catches the words _stubborn _and _naïve_ from Erik but the older man looks away and continues with his coffee.

Charles gives a mental sigh and stands from the table, gathering his dirty dishes. After leaving them in the sink for the assigned dishwasher of the day (it is Sean's turn but he's been bugging Hank to do it instead), Charles mumbles under his breath, "I just wanted her to wear some clothes."

The agreement from the boys is felt through Charles' telepathic connection, but he doesn't say anything to Erik before leaving the kitchen in search of his angry, and very much naked, blue sister.

_You look like an angel  
Walk like an angel  
Talk like an angel  
But I got wise  
You're the devil in disguise  
Oh yes you are  
The devil in disguise_

The radio shut off in mid song. The force of the pillow being thrown at it was enough to send it crashing to the floor. The batteries scatter across the ground, running (more like rolling) for its lives from its angry owner.

Raven lets out a frustrated huff as she buries her face into her bed. The yellow sheets contrast horribly with her blue form.

Usually, Elvis' music is enough to lighten her moods, but after all that they've been through, after all she's learned about her mutation and of the others out there...

Raven grips a pillow, burying her face in it and lets out a loud scream. _Charles is so STUPID!_

_Now, now, Raven. No need for that kind of language._

_STAY OUT OF MY HEAD, CHARLES!_

A tentative knock on the door is his response. She ignores it in favor of turning onto her back and staring up at the ceiling, Elvis' words echoing in her head, still.

Another knock. "Raven?"

Silence.

"Raven, love, open the door. I just want to talk."

"Well, I don't want to talk to you, Charles!"

"Raven, you are not a child, anymore. STOP acting like one!"

She can picture his furrowed brow and the thin line of his lips. He would have his head tilted towards the door a bit, his hands in his pockets like he usually does when he think he's right about something.

"Raven, for God's sake, open the door right this minute!"

She ignores him. The silent treatment always works well on a telepath.

"FINE! You want to act like this! FINE! I just wanted you to know that I have no problem with you being a mutant. If anything, I am proud that you are able to accept it. But I don't want you to walk around in nothing but your birthday suit for all the hormonal teenage boys to ogle!"

"It's a part of me, is it not?!" She yells back to him through the door.

He doesn't answer, but she can hear the frustrated sigh that escapes past his cultured, polite upbringing.

She jumps off the bed and rushes to the door, not willing to waste an opportunity to get her side of the argument through his thick skull.

She wrenches the door open, but the hallway is empty.

Charles is gone already.

She stands in the middle of her doorway, staring at the space Charles occupied outside her door. She can still smell the faint scent of his cologne, disappearing into the air no matter how much she wants it to stay in her nostrils. She had bought that for him as a Christmas gift last year.

Despite her words for him to leave her alone, she's saddened by the emptiness her brother left behind when he, for once, followed her request to leave her alone.

She takes a deep breath and makes a note to go find Charles later. Maybe they'll go do something together. Just the two of them; like how it used to be.

She turns back to her room with a small smile on her face as memories of their childhood flow through her.


	2. Revenge

HEY GUYS! I'm so happy with all your review! I felt so appreciated and loved, I did a happy little jig whenever my email popped up with "so and so has left a review."...

hmmm "so and so" that would be a great username, huh!

Well anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! And, once again, reviews are appreciated.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_It's a part of me, is it not?_

Charles huffs as he navigates the empty corridors of his childhood home. His frustration soon turns to, what he feels to be, righteous anger. He stuffs his hands in his pockets, a habit he picked up as a child when he got mad.

Under his breath, Charles starts muttering little defensive statements, defending his own actions. The curtains flutter with the air he displaces as he stalks by, eyes glaring a hole in the woodwork of the floor.

Charles raises his voice a couple pitches to mimic Raven's tone. "Mutant and proud!"

"Psht! What is wrong with her? What does being naked have to do with being a proud mutant?"

Charles rounds the corner on auto-pilot, still muttering to himself. Years of living in the mansion has given him enough muscle memory to sidestep the wooden table placed right around the corner.

The new occupants in the manor still haven't learned their lessons yet and often hit their legs on the very expensive Belle Epoch Italian Table (or as Alex calls the thing "goddamn, stupid, piece of wooden shit!").

Even now, Sean, Alex and Hank are all sporting bruises on their right knee. Erik is the only one that notices the nails in the table before he rounds the corner, saving him from the pain of a run in.

_I should move that. _Charles absently thinks to himself for the millionth time. Like the other 999,999 times, it'll slip his mind as fast as it came in.

Maybe it was her childishness that was getting to Charles, or maybe it was the vast amount of memories of them pranking each other as children (which is a feat in itself for Raven because it is hard to prank a telepath), but Charles feels like getting back at Raven.

He wants revenge, if only to get his point across.

_Yes, that's it...give her a taste of her own medicine – er, medicine as in..._

A grin spreads on his face as a plan forms in Charles' mind.

_Oh, this will be good...embarrassing...but good. They're young adults, they can handle it. Maybe after this, she'll finally understand what I mean. Hopefully, this won't scar her for life._

_Then again, let's hope it does..._

Charles knows he's alone, so he can't help letting out a clichéd evil laugh as he strolls through the mansion. The curtains recoil in horror and the table shivers a bit with the force of Charles' steps.

The sound MUAHAHAHAHAHA echoes through the empty hallway.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hank, can you please look at me when I'm talking to you?!"

Raven is standing there with her hands propped on her hips, absolutely butt naked and blue.

The poor scientist is now a bright shade of pink, his usual color whenever he's around Raven nowadays. When Hank continues to study the wooden table, Raven huffs and looks around at the others gathered around the buffet lunch set up on the surface.

Sean is doing his best impression of a chameleon, trying to blend into the background.

Alex is staring at the table, silently yelling in his head about her insensitivity to other's comforts.

Erik is the only one willing to look at her when she is like this: mutant, proud and naked.

"Erik?!" Raven turns to him, hands still on her hips.

The older man, spatula in hand, turns to look at her over his shoulder.

Alex, being in prison for a good chunk of his life, doesn't know how to cook. Sean, being part of a big family, never needed to learn how to cook. And Hank...well... that guy lives, eats and breathes science so he's a lost cause.

So the cooking is usually left to Erik, Raven and Charles. Lunch for today is cheeseburgers (suggestion from Sean).

"Don't be ashamed of showing who you are to the world, Raven." Erik replies, absentmindedly, as he flips the hamburger patties in the air with a practiced hand.

"Indeed, I couldn't have said it better, my friend."

Charles' smooth, British consonants fill the air before the man himself shows up in the kitchen.

Erik, being closest to the door, is the first person to see Charles as he comes into the room. In mid flip, Erik misses the pan entirely, sending the burger patty to the floor with a loud, wet, SPLAT.

Erik Lehnsherr has always prided himself on being a man that can handle any situation with poise, grace, and unflappability.

But this time...this time is a whole different story.

Erik's eyes are as wide as saucers. His jaw is, metaphorically, on the floor along with the dirty hamburger patty. Memories of the sexual fantasies that often run through Erik's mind about the telepath immediately start playing in Erik's head at full speed.

_Bend him over that table...take him right then and there. Those lips! Oh god...look at the freckles. And that skin! So milky and smooth. Just touch just wanna touch._

Charles turns to him and, like the tease he is, winks at Erik. _Close your mouth, darling, you're drooling._

Erik's pupils dilate so far, his eyes are almost completely black.

Charles strolls into the middle of the room, stopping next to his sister. A scan of the room shows a mixture of shocked and amused expressions on the boys' faces.

Alex has a wide grin on his face, catching on to his Professor's intentions.

Hank, after staring for a few seconds at the siblings, buries his face into his hands. Never, in all of his life, has Hank wished for the ground to swallow him up as much as he does right here and now.

Sean is pounding the table with one hand and clutching his abdomen with the other. He's laughing so hard tears are coming to his eyes. The loud guffawing from Sean is reaching a dangerous decibel.

Raven, on the other hand, is horrified. Her yellow eyes are wide like twin moons. Her blue tinge has taken on a pink hue, if that was even possible. "Charles! You're...YOU'RE..."

"Naked, yes! I am a mutant, Raven, and I have nothing to hide. Mutant and proud!" Charles tips his head up a bit in a confident gesture and places his hands on his hips, mimicking Raven's stance from before.

As if coming to her senses, Raven slaps a blue hand over her eyes and, for good measure, turns her back on her brother.

"Raven, what's the matter?"

"Charles, you're naked!"

"Yes, I know, but what's the problem?"

"YOU'RE NAKED!"

"And so are you, dear sister."

_TBC_

The next chapter will have more drooling Erik, more laughing, and, if you guys behave and eat your vegetables, a sex scene?

I don't know...would you guys like a sex scene? I've never written one before but the customer is always right so, up to you guys!


	3. Clothesure

OMG guys, I can't explain how loved I feel from all of you. You guys are AMAZING! I love you guys so much and I do hope you like this chapter.

Shout out to Readercat on AO3. Read her story, Coming Home. It's where I got the inspiration for this story.

Guest named Seven, I couldn't personally thank you so I'll do it here. THANK YOU!

Well, readers, enjoy! And again, reviews are greatly appreciated.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charles, determined to prove his point, walks from behind Raven's turned back and stands right in front of her face. With every move of his legs, Raven can hear the soft rubbing of his..._meat..._as he stopped a few inches from her. She practically shivers at the imagery.

"Raven, you are absolutely right! This is quite liberating; I haven't felt so free and unlimited since I was a babe. I should stay like this forever."

Erik's irritation at that suggestion flares up. A chorus of _MINE MINE ONLY MINE! _flits through the man's brain. No one else can see that body. ONLY Erik.

Oh God, that body! Now that he has the chance to stare, he can't stop. Erik was too shocked at first to register anything past the fact that Charles was stark naked in the kitchen.

But now...

It's as if he has suddenly developed tunnel vision, blocking out all sounds and images unless it is Charles. Erik's eyes devour the sight he has only dared to think of in the dark of night when he is sure the telepath is asleep.

Charles' body is not perfect, but it is certainly a thing of beauty. The smaller man has a runner's body, lean and lithe. His pale neck leads down to a pair of tantalizing collarbones, jutting out slightly underneath that milky white skin. From there, Erik's eyes travel lower to lightly muscled pectorals. With each word, Charles' lungs would expand, raising and lowering those tiny pink nipples. Charles' toned arms frame a smooth stomach with a tiny belly button that Erik can't help but find absolutely adorable.

Lower and lower, Erik's eyes go. A lean waist, hip bone poking out slightly.

Erik's heart races as he travels further. Distantly, Erik remembers to swallow. Shaw had once told him, after rewarding Erik with food after a particularly good "experiment", that the salivary glands in a person's mouth produce more saliva when the person is presented with an image of a delectable treat.

And what a treat, Charles is.

The man's ..._meat... _is definitely above average. Uncircumcised and flaccid, it rests atop two round, pink globes. The tip rests about a good 4 inches away from Charles' scrotum, pointing to his well muscled thighs.

The man's body is oddly devoid of hair (well...he has hair where it counts), encouraging the innocent youthful appearance that Charles always carries like a mask.

Raven groans, hand still on her eyes. "Charles, you can't walk around naked!"

Charles grabs ahold of the hand covering her face and gently tugs on it. She screams and twists out of his grip.

Hank, despite his fervent wish for the ground to suck him up, finds himself hiding his soft laughter behind his hand.

"And why ever not, Raven? It is a part of me, is it not?" He parrots her earlier words back to her. Alex lets out a loud "HAH!" and pumps a triumphant fist into the air.

Hank, eyes still staring at everything that is most definitely NOT naked, meekly puts in, "He does have a point, Raven. How come it's OK for YOU to be naked, just cause you're blue and not – "

He doesn't know whether he should finish that sentence or not. He already knows some therapy will probably be required in the near future for what he's just seen. Maybe the Professor can wipe his memory...

Sean is on the floor now, clutching his stomach in pain from the laughter. "OH GOD! OH GOD, STOP! I'm dying...I'm dying!"

"OKAY! OH MY GOD, CHARLES, OK! I won't walk around naked anymore!" As if to reaffirm the promise, Raven's scales ripple to form a knee length skirt and blouse. "NOW GO PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!"

Raven let go of her voluntary blindness when she hears Alex exclaim, "Whoa, dude that was so cool! How did you do that?"

She's transformed enough around them to know it doesn't surprise them anymore, so it must be Charles eliciting the reaction.

Her fingers slowly spread, creating a slit. She slowly opens her eyes, meeting Charles' amused gaze first. Slowly, her eyes travel down his neck – to a shirt collar. Her hand comes down and she looks at her brother, fully clothed, standing in front of her with a smug grin on his face.

"It was but an illusion, my dear. I gave you the appearance that I was naked but, as you can see, I am quite appropriately attired."

Hank's eyebrows raise in fascination, a trail of questions on the tip of his tongue. Sean is shocked into silence, hands still holding his stomach – and still on the floor. Alex is grinning like an idiot _Damn, the Professor is COOL!_

_Thank you, Alex. I think you are cool, as well._

Erik, food now completely forgotten and burnt, watches Charles with blown pupils, shortened breaths, and an achingly hard erection. If 'naked Charles' is enough to turn Erik into a speechless pile of goo, then Charles' show of power can turn Erik into a lust-filled horny monster.

If Charles registers the stream of _MEIN GOTT, I WANT HIM HE'S PERFECT I WANT HIM MINE MINE MINE NOW! _from Erik, he is not gracing it with a response.

Raven eyes her brother with a mixture of anger, relief and amusement as he places a hand on her shoulders. "Raven, I love you no matter whether you are a mutant or not. I agree with you in saying that you should not need to hide, but the world is not ready for a blue girl RIGHT NOW."

When Raven looks set to argue that point, Charles raised a hand to stop what he knew is coming. They've been through it too many times for him not to.

"Yes, I know. And you, as well as all living things on this planet, deserve a world where they are accepted for what they are. But we all know that this world is not, and is far from, what we want it to be. But it is a world that I, and all of you, are fighting and striving for. Which is why, in this house, you are free to be who you are; a mutant. You are free to let go of your masks..." Charles ran the back of his right hand over her cheek. At the soft touch, Raven can't help but close her eyes and lean into her brother's, always, comforting touch.

Charles registers the spike of jealousy from Erik that followed the innocent gesture.

"This is a safe haven that I intend to open up to all mutants that choose to take sanctuary here. But, as a member of a household that has more than one occupant, there are still freedoms that you need to sacrifice when you are in public. Just as I wouldn't walk around naked, you should not either just because your mutation is a physical one. I do apologize for lecturing you like this in front of everybody, my dear, but consider it an apology to everybody on behalf of you for the, shall we say, lack of common courtesy."

Raven slowly opens her eyes and stares intently into Charles' blue orbs. Whatever it is she is looking for, she must have found it. She launches herself at Charles, arms wrapping around his neck, and an extremely high pitched "CHARLES" fills the air. Sean certainly has some competition for the title of Banshee.

"My dear sister, how could you ever think that I would ever consider you to be anything other than the most beautiful woman in all the world?! You are beautiful blue, black, pink, white, yellow, brown...well I don't know about purple – "

She pulls back and slaps him on the arm.

"OW!" He chuckles, massaging the hurt limb. "I'm serious, Raven."

She sniffles a bit, completely ignoring the two sets of eyes rolling in exasperation at the breakfast table. She's always wanted to hear those words from him. Hastily, she blinks away the moisture blurring her vision.

Erik has already forgotten about eating, having turned off the stove and is now standing in front of the oven, fists clenched into tense balls at his sides.

Oh Erik's hungry, all right...hungry for something else. He's staring at Charles as a lion would watch its prey, ready to pounce on it the moment it breaks free from the herd. Though Charles is fully clothed now, Erik can still see the image in his head.

Erik's eyes roam over Charles' face, the only naked part of his body, completely ignorant of the other people in the room. The brown hair, the _OH MY GOD SO BLUE _eyes, those lips _I just want to bite them!, _that neck and collarbone (_**drool).**_

As Erik travels along the clothed parts of Charles' body, his mind replays the swing of Charles' naked hips, the way his abdomen and thigh muscles flexed with each step.

Distantly, Erik registers a deep, throaty, growling noise emanating from somewhere. It stops quickly when Erik realizes the growling is coming from his own throat. With no small amount of willpower, Erik suppresses his animalistic, lust-filled senses from completely taking over and jumping on the Professor.

Charles looks over Raven's shoulder and, catching Erik's eye (and intentions because Erik is like a loud speaker right now screaming _I WANT TO FUCK YOU LIKE AN ANIMAL, CHARLES)_, licks his lips nervously.

Well, maybe not out of nervousness, seeing as how Charles knows exactly what that tiny little pink tongue, darting out to wet those plump red lips, would do to the horny predator watching him like a hawk from across the room.

_THAT LITTLE MINX!_ Erik's had enough! In three strides, he's across the room and has grabbed ahold of Charles' right arm. For the sake of the students, Charles looks appropriately startled.

"Erik, I know you're mad at me for chastising Raven, but can we please not do this right here?"_ I'm going to rip your clothes off and ride you like a bull, Erik Lehnsherr._

Practically dragging a "reluctant" Charles along by the arm, Erik storms out of the kitchen and up the stairs to the study where they can _argue _in peace.

The kids know enough to stay out of their way for the next few hours.

_TBC..._

Next chapter will have smut so stay tuned!


	4. FINALLY

Sorry for the delay in the smut! SO SO SORRY!

First of all, I'm blown away by all the comments, favorites, and follows from you lovely people. Kudos to IheartStories, AndroidSister, Missy The Least, and Tel nok shock for their encouragement in this chapter. I tried responding to everyone that responded to this story but if I left any of you out, please accept my heartfelt gratitude. You won't believe how happy you make me every time I see that little notification icon pop up on my phone.

So the following has SOME rough sex...but I feel like Erik and Charles' personalities and relationship is so intense and contradicting that it's kind of a Love/Hate relationship, therefore, that would follow into the bedroom.

Oh and Charles smokes...it's the 60's! Everybody smokes!

OH AND...there's a very liberal use of the F- word...sorry.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Erik barely registered the moments in between grabbing Charles' wrist in the kitchen, and slamming the smaller man up against his closed bedroom door. In his lust filled haze, he did notice the little noises that Charles made as Erik's overwhelming _wantneednow!_ battered against Charles' telepathy.

A small part of his brain and attention heard the parting words from Charles as he played up their subterfuge, "Raven, if you would be a dear and get dinner started in our absence. Erik seems a bit upset. We'll most likely be having a long and hard discussion about our antics of the day." LONG and HARD, indeed.

Whatever Raven's response was, Erik paid no mind to it as it was not part of the category that was labelled "Anything and Everything to do with C. Xavier, PhD." in his mind.

_Up the stairs, down the hallway, third door to the right._ Erik's leg muscles barely needed the instructions from his brain on how to get to Charles' room; his body had already memorized it the first day he stayed at the mansion. Erik tried not to think too hard on why his brain automatically did that...those were dangerous thoughts, indeed.

With a flick of his power, Charles' door hurled open with a big WOOSH of air. The curtains on Charles' windows recoiled and fluttered from the power, the pictures of Raven and Charles rocked on its legs, and the loose sheets, not weighed down by the blanket and pillow, on Charles' bed raised ever so slightly as if inviting them to _come...come in...come in me..._(naughty naughty sheets, Charles has).

Arriving at the door, Erik practically threw Charles into the room by his arm. The smaller man stumbled a bit as the momentum carried him into the room. Charles turned just as Erik stepped in, body completely tense, eyes almost black with lust, and a pretty noticeable bulge in his pants. Charles' own cock twitched as he watched Erik's eyes travel up and down his body, practically devouring him with his mind. Behind Erik, the door slammed shut.

Charles, for the tiniest second, felt a spark of fear at the intensity of Erik's gaze; quite reminiscent of a lion licking its chops before devouring the poor creature it's claimed for dinner. Charles gulped and licked his lips, Erik's eyes immediately following the movement of his adam's apple, before letting out a small, breathless, "Erik?'

In a flash, Erik was upon the small, frightened deer...er...i mean Charles. With inhuman speed, Erik grabbed Charles by the shoulder, spun him around, and slammed him into the bedroom door. Charles' breath came in thready gasps, his eyes opened wide with fire and heat. The usual clear sky blue was eclipsed by his pupils dilating so much it completely blocked out the color.

They were pressed so close together, Erik's body completely covering Charles' own, that the two men inhaled each other's breaths. Distantly, Erik's brain registered the smell of tea, scones, and a small hint of cigarettes.

Erik took a second to drink in the sight of Charles, rumpled, and at the Nazi Hunter's mercy. This arrogant, frustratingly stubborn, alway-have-to-be-in-control, man named Charles Xavier is most definitely not in control at this moment. And, my God, was Erik turned on by the fact that it was him that was making this unflappable man completely lose control of himself and the situation.

With a growl, Erik rubbed his rock hard erection into Charles' hip, inciting just the right amount of pain and friction for it to feel absolutely fucking amazing. Charles' head tilted back onto the door and his eyes closed as a moan escaped through slightly parted red lips.

With his left hand still gripping Charles' shoulder in an almost painful hold, Erik lifted his right hand and wrapped it around Charles' neck, giving it a light squeeze. "Open your eyes, Charles." Charles' quickened pulse thudded lightly against Erik's fingers.

Charles slowly complied, the slits opening to reveal darkened eyes. Charles, the Goddamn tease, smirked slightly at Erik's rough treatment. Erik's eyes narrowed in on the small upturn of Charles' lips. With more force than necessary, Erik smashed his lips onto Charles' smirk, intent on erasing the arrogance from Charles' body with his actions.

Charles distantly felt the rush of

_MINEMINEFINALLYMYLOVEFINALLYTAKEHIMMAKEHIMMINEWANTHIM_

permeating the room.

With a groan, Charles' mind blanked out when Erik's left hand released his shoulder and drifted down to Charles' clothed erection. Charles gasped into Erik's lips when the larger man's hand gripped his aching hard penis. They broke apart slightly, lips still pressed together, and mouth open to allow much needed air flow.

They stayed like that, unmoving, save for the rise and fall of their chests. Slowly, Erik's eyes closed and his forehead bent forwards to rest on Charles' brown tuft of hair. Erik's hands were still gripping Charles' neck and precious family jewels, but the intensity was gone as Erik's lust was slowly taken over by the realization that Charles was finally in his arms. Erik inhaled deeply, the distinct smell of Charles drifting into Erik's nose.

You know that feeling where you didn't know you'd been craving something until you had it? Yeah, that's exactly what Erik's feeling right now.

The hand around Charles' neck slowly loosened. With a reverence unlike anything Erik's ever given to anything or anybody else, Erik found himself caressing the smooth skin beneath his fingers. With his eyes closed and his forehead still resting on Charles, Erik's mind slowly formed the images of Charles' porcelain skin as his fingers travelled over it. From the neck, Erik's hands and fingers traced the collarbone that jutted out slightly from his shirt collar.

With a satisfied sigh, Erik opened his eyes and leaned his forehead back to take in Charles' flushed face. Both of Erik's hands slowly made its way to Charles' baby face, cupping it with such gentleness that it was hard to believe they had been making out with such violence only a minute before.

The whole time that Erik's hands explored Charles' body, the telepath hadn't moved a muscle. His eyes watched Erik the whole time, knowing just how much this meant to the older man. He was more than happy relinquishing control to Erik; if anything, it was extremely hot knowing he was at the mercy of this man who was the epitome of masculinity.

Charles' and Erik's eyes closed as they slowly leaned into each other's lips. It wasn't even a kiss...more of a connecting of two bodies. There was no movement, no passionate groans as they made out, just a tender meeting of their lips.

They broke apart, their eyes immediately searching each other out.

"Erik." Charles' voice was almost a whisper, as if he was afraid any loud noise would break the moment.

Erik sighed out, "Charles".

"Take me to bed?"

With a small smile, Erik picked Charles up bridal style. Instinctively, Charles wrapped his arms around Erik's neck to keep himself balanced. Their eyes never lost contact as Erik made his way over to the bed with his precious cargo.

When his knees hit the side of Charles' expansive, and expensive, bed, Erik gently lowered Charles onto the mattress before lowering his body on top of Charles. Shifting his body so that it rested mostly on his left arm, Erik used his right hand to brush the hair away from Charles' forehead.

Charles stretched out his left arm in search of his night table, his body squirming under Erik's as his hand went in search of lubrication. Charles, ever the tease, knew full well that the movements would have their erections rubbing together, eliciting a tight groan from Erik, who closed his eyes in pure bliss.

Charles let out a triumphant, "EUREKA!" as his left hand came back into view with a bottle of lube clutched like a trophy. Erik opened his eyes, aiming his head so that he could capture the telepath's lips again. They kissed languidly as their hands quickly divulged each other of their clothes. Charles' shirt was flung to the floor, Erik's to the end of the bed. Charles' pants and boxers hit the floor, his belt buckle clanging loudly in protest to the brutal treatment. Erik's was thrown somewhere between wherever and whothehellgivesadamn.

Soon, the men's hands were free to roam across bare skin. Charles' illusion of his body did not do justice to reality. If anything, his skin was a creamier white, his arms more toned, and his stomach on the thin line between completely flat and lightly muscled.

But, even if Charles had a pot belly, body saggy with age, and, dare he say it, BALD!, Erik would still cherish it as if it was the most precious gift in the world. Catching the thought, Charles pulled Erik up from where he was nipping at Charles' neck, and crushed their lips together before releasing Erik back to his ministrations.

Erik slowly explored every inch of Charles' upper body with his lips and curious hands. Erik's hands followed the curve of Charles' hip, down to his buttocks, then to his thighs. From there, one hand cupped Charles' scrotum before going back up to Charles' chest.

Charles was more than willing to let Erik do whatever he wanted as he lay there, one hand tangled in Erik's hair and the other caressing Erik's back. When he heard the contented sigh from Charles, a sudden realization hit Erik like a freight train. He couldn't imagine being anywhere else with anybody else ever again. Each and everyday, he wanted to wake up to this...to Charles.

_I love you, Charles._

Charles gasped, his eyes wide with shock and lust. At the surprised reaction from Charles, Erik felt intense trepidation grip his chest as he lifted his head up to meet Charles' gaze. A whirl of thoughts and feelings went through Erik's mind.

_OhGodIshouldn'thavesaidthatI'msuchafoolpleasedon'tleaveCharleswecanstillbefriendsohGoddon'tleavemeI'lltakeanythingyouwanttogiveme_

Charles shook his head, his loose brown hair waving slightly from side to side, a small smile on his face. Erik's heart dropped. This was it...Charles was going to tell him that this was just a fling; that he didn't wish for it to be anything other than a quick fuck.

_I love you too, you stupid fool._

Erik blinked, his mind trying to reconcile the rejection he was expecting, with the reciprocation he actually received. Erik blinked again.

"You..." Erik growled before taking a nipple into his mouth and biting down lightly. Charles bucked and his eyes closed instinctually, but Erik's hand on his waist kept him from moving too much. As punishment, Erik reached down and gripped Charles' erection, pumping it up and down until Charles' mind became a blur of colors and pleasure. He came in Erik's hand, with the man's name shouted to the ceiling.

Erik watched with fascination as Charles came down from his high, his smaller body heaving with deep breaths. Charles' eyes slowly opened. The sight that greeted him being Erik's body on top of his, slightly lowered so that Erik could have full access to Charles' torso, a smug smile on Erik's face, and a splattering of semen on Erik's right hand.

"Jerk!" Charles cried, ignoring the completely obvious pun.

Erik chuckled, a low rumbling in his throat that sent Charles' libido back into overdrive. Charles grabbed the lube with his left hand, popped the cap with an experience flick of his thumb, and squeezed it into Erik's dirty right hand. Catching onto his intentions, Erik raised an eyebrow at Charles', shall he say...kinkiness.

With his hand sufficiently coated, Erik dipped down and traced Charles' entrance and insides. The heat immediately surrounded his fingers like a furnace. Slowly, Erik prepared Charles with his fingers slicked with semen and lube.

_Ready?_ Erik sent to Charles, more than willing to stop if Charles showed any sign of hesitation. Erik's heart filled with even more love when Charles nodded, his lower lip held between his teeth.

As Erik entered the smaller man, the walls of Charles' anus provided just the right amount of resistance that had Erik panting with pleasure. Erik's eyes clamped shut, blocking out everything else. _God, Charles, you're so tight. God, so hot inside. I love it...love you._

Charles moaned, his eyes closed in ecstasy, head thrown back, and back arched. When Charles was fully impaled on Erik's long length, Erik opened his eyes, his gaze immediately zeroing in on Charles' bared neck. With a dip of his head, Erik sucked on the smooth skin under Charles' jaw line. Another moan from Charles, the smaller man's hands scraping over Erik's muscled back leaving angry red lines over his body.

When Erik moved, the heat was too much for Erik to take, he almost came right then and there. That's never happened to either man before. But all those other times, with all their other partners, sex was purely physical; a way to get their rocks off after a long day. That was sex...this...this is making love.

The psychological aspect of what they were doing right now, Erik and Charles together, intensified every little touch, every kiss, every thrust until it was more than either of them could take.

With a groan, Erik moved again. His mind was a canvas of blinding white, the only occupants being Charles and his body. He needed to think of something else or else he'll orgasm, and Erik really did not want that right now...not when he has all that he ever wanted in his arms now.

Erik searched around the room with his eyes, desperately trying to think of puppies and Shaw and trees...anything...anything to keep him from coming. His eyes landed on the almost empty bottle of lube lying on the bed. In his haste, he hadn't noticed before that the bottle was definitely not new. If anything, it looked like it was well used.

A surge of jealousy provided Erik with the concentration he needed. Anger at the thought that Charles had been laid out like this, moaned, bit his lips in ecstasy, and touched by anybody else, sent Erik's blood racing for a purely different reason. With a growl, Erik's eyes narrowed with anger and he quickly dropped down, placing a possessive bite to the spot on Charles' neck he had just sucked on lovingly a minute ago.

Charles gasped, his back arching. If Erik wanted to stake his claim on Charles' body, Charles was more than willing to let him. As if he wanted to fuck the memories of Charles' other partners out of his mind, Erik pounded relentlessly into Charles' body. The bed banged against the wall loudly with each thrust. Looking back on it later, Charles would be very proud of himself for having the concentration to block out the sound from anybody close by the room.

When Erik felt the familiar sensation deep in his stomach, he didn't hold back. With Charles' name groaned out between clenched teeth, Erik orgasmed. Did the world tilt? I think it tilted...

For a couple minutes, Erik lay on top of Charles, most of his weight supported by his left arm, and Charles sagged back into the mattress. Both of them breathed heavily through their mouths, eyes closed in an effort to compose themselves. Slowly, on shaking arms, Erik pulled out with a kiss to Charles' lax lips. With an OOF, Erik landed on the bed next to Charles' exhausted body. The luxurious sheets dutifully soaked up the sweat from both of their torsos, leaving the skin soft and hot.

With a curious gaze, Erik watched Charles as he lay on his back staring up at the ceiling. Their breathing slowly evened out, but Charles still hadn't uttered a word. Erik supported his head with his left hand, his whole body pointed towards Charles. "Fucked the words right out your mouth, my love?"

Charles let out a loud "HAH!" before turning onto his side to face Erik. For once, the ever rambling, bumbling Professor was quiet, leaving Erik to fill the silence. Now that the urgency of the moment was gone, Erik was free to take in Charles' real body with his eyes.

Wait...

"Charles?" Erik said, eyes not leaving the spot on Charles' body.

Charles smirked, "Yes, my friend?"

"When I saw your body...illusion...whatever, in the kitchen, you were not this – "

"Long?" Charles finished for him. When Erik nodded, his eyes still on Charles' penis, Charles continued. "Well of course, my dear. I couldn't very well traumatize my sister AS WELL as the boys, now could I?"

_Finis_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks so much, again, for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. And stay tuned! I have plenty of Charles stories in mind...as well as an Avengers/Moira fandom smash that I've been mulling around in my head.

Now...if you look around the page, there's a little comment box open for you lovely readers. This author would greatly appreciate it if you left your thoughts on there. MUCHAS GRACIAS, DEARIES! (I'm Chinese...why am I speaking Spanish?)


End file.
